warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titania/@comment-5346549-20180105073842
Here's my current build for Titania. It's meant to be a mostly balanced build, allowing you to make good use of all her abilies, and uses two forma. And here's the stats you end up with on said build..... Energy - 425 Health - 740 Durration - 80% Efficiency - 175% Range - 145% Strength - 145% A couple of things to note though, are that I haven't had the resources to finish getting my Primed Continuity up to max level, (thus getting the durration up to 95%). The other thing to note is that while 175% efficiency is the technical "cap" for power efficiency, if I were to use a lower ranked Streamline mod to only hit 175% instead of the 190% it actually is, Razorwing's drain/s would be slightly higher due to the adverse effect on drain >100% durration has on sustained abilities. This increase, while small, (about .25/s), does eventually add up, resulting in ~1 minute of extra durration to Razorwing, from full energy. Additionally, while you could remove Streamline entirely to add a different mod in its place, and still end up with 160% efficiency, the practical effect would result in you reducing your Razorwing's sustained durration by half, (a reduction of ~6 min to ~3 min). Obviously, these numbers will change slightly with a maxed out Primed Continuity, however I can't test the difference at the moment myself....... In regards to Titana's Dex Pixa damage, once I have both Energy Conversion and Growing Power, I may end up swapping out Natural Talent and Rifle Amp for them depending on how testing goes. That being said, I feel Dex Pixa's damage is already strong enough in my current build that extra damage beyond its current level would only serve as a slight increase in farming speed, as the only enemies I can't kill in one clip currently are sortie assassination targets, and Eidolon limbs. The later of which those mods wouldn't work as well for, given the need to frequently drop out of Razor wing to assist in removing its shield. Speaking of damage regarding my Dex Pixa, the weapon I use for my Titania is a five forma Opticor, with a status/fire-rate/raw damage build, as is seen here...... With this set up on my Opticor, Titania is able to strip armor entirely from level 100+ enemies in seconds due to the status chance, fire rate, multi-shot, and corrosive effect, being able to kill all but the toughest in less than one clip, as well as having enough punch through from Shred to hit multiple targets. When farming Eidolons, I swap out High Voltage and Malignant Force for Hellfire and Stormbringer, (Note: swap one of the two of them into Vile Acceleration's place to keep the capacity in order). This keeps Titania able to do massive damage to the Eidolon, via Radiation damage. The reason I use the status effect mods for normal play, while not using them for Eidolons, is that the increased status chance drastically reduces the amount of time it takes to strip enemy armor when fighting normal enemies, while Eidolons are completely immune to status effects, rendering raw damage as the better option. Additionally, depending on how much you value Punch Through, you can swap out Shred for another mod such as Vigilante Armaments to increase your over all damage in a single target situation..... As for why I use the Opticor specifically, it's both due to personal preference as I enjoy the Opticor as a weapon, and because Heavy Caliber has little effect on it, meaning that it retains its status as an effective weapon when that mod is equipped. This means that I don't have to fully rely on Razorwing for damaging purposes, and can instead use the Opticor should I be low on energy or need to kill more distant targets. This is particularly useful when on the Plains, as the Opticor's precision and high damage means it can effectively function as a high powered sniper rifle at all but the furthest distances. That being said, if you're wanting to go with a weapon purely for the sake of buffing Titania's Dex Pixa, there are likely plenty of options that would require less forma to utilize..... Over all, not necessarily the best build depending on your personal playstyle, but a build that gives you a combination of good damage output, some light survivability, as well as good range and durration on your abilities. I just figured I'd share what I'm currently working with, and see if anyone had any opinions or suggestions on it......